


You Deserve Better

by ahgabounce



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Low Self Esteem, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/pseuds/ahgabounce
Summary: "You deserve better, Yugyeom-ah."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thirdscventh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdscventh/gifts).



> originally written for a prompt but then it started getting angsty so
> 
> for jes, who said i don't write angst :-) i know this is jingyeom but read it pls there's not much mention of them as a couple tbh

“Hyung, can I-” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Hey, I didn’t even get to finish my sentence yet!” 

 

“Whatever it is, the answer’s no.”

 

“Fine! Then can I not kiss you?” 

 

“...don’t be a little shit, Yugyeom.”

 

“Maybe you should stop being so petty then!” Yugyeom finally snapped, losing his temper and stomping off in frustration. “What did I even do?” 

 

Jinyoung looked up from his book then, only to find no trace of Yugyeom. “Yug-” 

 

_ Slam.  _ The door to Yugyeom’s room could be heard banging shut, the only indication of where he had stomped off to. 

 

Jinyoung swallowed. He knew he was in the wrong but he couldn’t help it, he couldn’t help feeling insecure especially when Yugyeom was well aware of his low self-esteem but hadn’t paid any notice to his own actions to make sure he wasn’t triggering any negative feelings in Jinyoung. That didn’t justify his rudeness to Yugyeom though, so he decided to try and patch things up. 

 

“Yugyeom-ah..” Jinyoung called, knocking at his door gently. He’d have to do so sooner or later, Jinyoung’s room was in the maknaes’ room after all.

 

“Talk to me only after you’ve sorted out your pettiness. I don’t appreciate the attitude you’re giving me when I’ve barely done anything to make you angry.” Yugyeom called from inside the room, obviously not willing to face Jinyoung yet. 

 

_ Well, I’ll have to use another method to get him to open the door then,  _ Jinyoung thought to himself _.  _

 

“Ahh, shit! Yugyeom-ah, help me please..” Jinyoung yelped abruptly as he slumped against the door to fake an injury. 

 

“Jinyoung. Do you take me for an idiot? How could you possibly have hurt yourself while standing outside the door? And you know I hate liars the most..” Yugyeom scoffed, not falling for his act.

 

“It’s Jinyoung hyung to you, you little shit!” Jinyoung retorted out of reflex. 

 

“That’s not going to get me to open the door, Jinyoung.” Yugyeom called out. Jinyoung could practically see him smirking as he eyed his fingernails disinterestedly, the way he always did when he knew he had the upper hand. Jinyoung sighed.  _ It’s time for the heartfelt confessions then. _

 

“Look, I was just upset because you’ve been spending so much time with Jungkook recently...and I’m scared, okay? I’ve met him before and he’s a really nice boy, talented and kind and plus, you two are of the same age so it must be easy for you to get along. He even said you’re his only close friend in the industry or something, didn’t he? And then there’s me. I always mistreat you and look for opportunities to bully you or tease you about stuff..sometimes I really wonder why you like me. Is it because we’re in the same band so you’re just pretending to like me so we’ll get along better? It must be, isn’t it? There’s no way you wouldn’t fall for Jungkook’s charms. He’s perfect all round, he looks good, he sings well, he can dance, he’s strong..meanwhile I’m barely making it as a sub-vocal for our team, I can’t compose songs, I can’t do anything well..I..I’m so sorry, Yugyeom-ah. I shouldn’t have pushed myself onto you. You don’t deserve someone like me. You deserve more, you deserve better, you deserve someone who is as talented as you..someone like Jungkook. I’m sorry, I’m going to leave now..I hope you find happiness with someone like him, Yugyeom-ah. You’re a shining star, my shining star, but I shouldn’t and I won’t hold you back. Because you deserve nothing less than the best. I’m sorry I’m rambling now, you must hate me for talking so much–” Jinyoung was full-on crying now, taking in deep breaths as he spoke so that he wouldn’t sound like he was sobbing through the door. 

 

“Hyung, I..I didn’t know you felt this way..” Yugyeom opened the door, lifting Jinyoung’s chin up with his fingers to look at him in the eyes. He was crying, too– how could anyone not get teary after listening to that? 

 

At his words, Jinyoung smiled brokenly. “There’s a lot you don’t know, Yugyeom-ah. But it’s okay. You don’t need to know anymore. I wish you all the best in finding a better partner, someone better than me. It’s time I stopped dragging you down. Thank you for all the memories you gave me, and I’m sorry I couldn’t make you happier. Please, move on soon. I’m not worthy of your attention.” 

 

“Jinyoung, wait–”

 

_ Bang.  _

 

He collapsed to the floor, coughing out blood as he clutched his chest. The gun remained in his hand for fear that Yugyeom would steal it and try to kill himself too. 

  
_ You deserve better, Yugyeom-ah.  _

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all r still alive wow that was intense
> 
> if you liked this you can check out my other works, i write jinyoung pairings but mainly jjp~
> 
> -Joy


End file.
